Does She Know?
Synopsis In Tao Gems, White Aquamarine, Charoite, and Black Laced Onyx sneak into a meeting. Plot "Remember, we can't take Onyx... he can stay here. Anyway, I have orders to go to a meeting with the three other Diamonds." White Aquamarine looked at White Diamond. "You mean Pink Diamond, Blue Diamond, and" she shuddered "Yellow Diamond?" "Yes," White Diamond said. "It is about leaving to Earth to fight Rose Quartz and her many rebels. You are not allowed to come, sadly..." "White Aquamarine." "Yes?" White Aquamarine said." "You and Charoite, protect the other Gems in this base from harm. I have put all my trust into you." She holds White Aquamarine's shoulder. "I believe in you." White Aquamarine gulped and nodded. The two shake hands. "Good luck!" White Aquamarine said. White Diamond walked out of the base. Charoite was now downstairs with White Aquamarine. They watched through the transparent glass. The glass was not transparent through the outside, though, they knew. Lithos Town, or now Lithos City, had changed so much. They had added better houses, better shops, and healing centers. Watching the hot sand blow in the rural town was something worth a scenery. Charoite said, "Hey, get Onyx. We're gonna sneak to that meeting." White Aquamarine sighed. "Even if I wanted to, we can't. They probably have some forcefield or some DNA checker or something to prevent unauthorized access." Charoite ignored what she said and called Onyx. He walked downstairs. "Yoo, you guys need me for anything?" Black Laced Onyx said. "We're gonna sneak into a Diamond meeting!" Charoite shouted. Onyx nodded, which meant he agreed. The two ran to what they called the official Diamond base. There was a metal object near the door... was it to signify that it had the DNA of a Diamond? "We're stuck here," White Aquamarine said. Charoite chuckled. "I have that covered. White Aquamarine, give me your hand." White Aquamarine did as she told, not thinking about what this would do. Charoite's hand then morphed to look like White Diamond's. She put her hand on the piece of metal. The door turned into a HUGE black building. The door opened. Charoite's hand morphed to normal. "You shook White Diamond's hand, so I took her DNA to do this." They walk in. They go through several floors on an elevator, or at least, that's what they called it. Finally, they made it to a floor. They overhear talking in a room. "Alright, Onyx, Aqua, shapeshift to be small. I'll do so, too." They then minimize and turn smaller than they were before. They easily go through a hole in the door. They go in a closet and turn back to their original size. "Listen," Charoite whispered. "Alright, shall the meeting start?" Yellow Diamond said. Silence. Probably the three other Diamonds nodding. "Alright, Pink Diamond, your Rose Quartz, White Diamond's former Pearl, and a few other Gems are in a 'Rebellion'. Is this true?" Silence. Probably nodding. Blue Diamond said, "Well, we encourage you to make another decision. I don't care as much, but..." The table was hit. "C'mon, what's wrong? I mean, we can be sorta bad to some of our Gems... what about the death of that Blue Pearl because of a warrior?" White Diamond said. "I mean... I'm a Diamond myself and I still think that they should fight you, my Yellow." A small hole was on the door. The three Gems could see better. They noticed it just in time, because Yellow Diamond had BROKE the table in half. "What do you know? Pink Diamond, you are worthless! We will fight you and your rebels! And White Diamond, if you want to get involved, I'll be involved, alright!" Blue Diamond gasped. "I-I mean, I disapprove of the rebels trying to hurt us, but we shouldn't hurt them back! We should reason with them and have a nice c-c-chat!" Yellow Diamond kicked the window and all the glass fell to the scorching hot sand. "So now I have three Diamonds against me. Fine, fine. I'm alright. NOT!" She threw the remaining pieces of the table to Pink Diamond, which she took with ease. "I'm so angry, I might sha- wait... who is in there?" Yellow Diamond said quietly. She pointed to the closet door. Luckily, the closet was somewhat big, so they hid in separate places: Black Laced Onyx in a box, Charoite camouflaging with the walls, and White Aquamarine? She didn't have time... however, when Yellow Diamond opened the door, White Aquamarine was holding onto the wall. "Hmm... someone is here. They are hiding," Yellow Diamond said. She looked at the huge box. "Obvious place." She opened it and saw Black Laced Onyx. The two exchanged looks. She looked mad. VERY mad. "Where are the others?" Yellow Diamond shouted. Black Laced Onyx paused for a second and then said, "They never came. I'm the only one." Yellow Diamond laughed. "Ha ha ha. I don't believe you. There are two others in my presence and it would do well for you to tell me!" "Well, they're definitely not in the ceiling and the other on the wall!" Black Laced Onyx blurted. Yellow Diamond laughed even harder. "You are very stupid." She grabbed Charoite from the wall and White Aquamarine from--- where was she? She wasn't on the ceiling... she jumped on Yellow Diamond's face and blinded her! "Ah! What is happening?!" Yellow Diamond shouted. The three other Diamonds clapped. White Diamond said, "Woo! Go, girl!" Yellow Diamond threw Charoite out of the window. The two Gems knew that one fall would crack her gem easily. "I'M COMING FOR YOU!" White Aquamarine said, jumping out the window. Really bad heroic music was playing by Pink Diamond. However, White Aquamarine missed Charoite and dived to the ground. She just barely managed to stop Charoite's gem from hitting, though. Yellow Diamond jumped out of the window and landed gracefully. The other Diamonds followed. "Now I will make sure the both of you fall once and for all---" "AND HIS NAME IS..." "BLACK LACED ONYX!" Onyx jumped out of the window. His whole body was surging with electricity. He landed on the Diamond. He hit Yellow Diamond's gem with the impact. "GYYAAAOUCH!" Yellow Diamond screeched. She punched Onyx. "I'll buy you some time!" Onyx said. "Escape!"